the Kayos Dragon interrogation
by AzraeltheKayosDragon
Summary: a tester piece based around an old dragon slayer who completed his training before the dragons left and has decoded to finish natsu, wendy and gajeel's training. if i get any good reviews i might make a full story


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The dark room and single bright light was normally enough to disorientate your average prisoner, but that and the dried bloodstains on the solid stone wall only seemed to calm him further as the bag was ripped from his head and the magic sealing cuffs, clipped to the table./p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"He smiled back as his abductor snarled across the tabled in a feeble attempt to intimidate the prisoner. slamming his hands on the metal surface, "TELL ME W-"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Let me just warn you that threatening me won't work."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""SHUT U-"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""And that shouting makes no difference, whatsoever."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""WHY YOU-"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""And calling me names Is just Childish."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""W-w..." The would-be interrogator stammered, before attempting to compose himself, "Okay then, I'll try this civilly, my name is Kazuki Hugos. Now then, Mr Thermaston"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Thermistos."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""What?"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Its Thermistos."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Okay then Mr Thermistos"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Dr, actually."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Sorry?"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Have a PHD in; Dragonology, Jail-breaking and pissing off interrogators."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Anger twisted the Hugos' face into an ugly snarl, until he managed to wrestle it under control, "Dr Thermistos, I hav-"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Call me Azrael" the prisoner smirked looking his kidnapper in the eye "Azrael," he said, through gritted teeth, " I have a proposition for you. I am willing to forget about this conversation and allow you to live, on the condition that you tell me the current location of; Igneel, the Fire dragon. Metalacana, the Iron dragon. And Grandene, the Sky dragon." Kazuki said, with a confident smirk, clasping his hands together on the table.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""No." Azrael stated.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I urge you to reconsider."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Nope."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I can make you life rather uncomf-"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""No, you can't."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I assure you, I have-" Hugos' started trying to regain the control he never hadp  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""No, you don't."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I-"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""NO" Azrael roared, then settling down again, "you don't understand.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""You have nothing on me.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"I am more powerful than you could hope to imagine, I am stronger than any and all of the ten wizard saints and I have more magic power in my little finger then all six of your guards have in their entire body's combined." Azrael then stood up pulling his hands apart and forcing magic into the cuffs, shattering them. "I could walk out of here whenever I want. The only reasons I am here is to gather information and to send a message."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""B-but how...? They were sealing your magic..." The interrogator stammered, staring at the pieces of handcuffs on the table. "Guards, grab him." He screamed, looking about for guards that weren't there.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""You managed to find me so you must know I practice kayos magic. Chaos, by it's definition, is raw, powerful, almost uncontrollable and difficult to contain. Kayos is its rawest, most powerful, form, completely uncontrollable and impossible to contain. You never had a hope."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The man staggered back against the wall behind him. "B-but... How?"p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Now I have collected all the information I came for.." Thermistos continued, "it is time for my message, as we speak three mage's are systematically destroying your compound, wiping any trace of you from the face of earthland. You will only be remembered for what I do today."p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"All anger was erased from the Kazuki's face, all that remained was a blank expression, trying to process that all he had was going to disappear.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""You made one fatal mistake. And that cost you everything. Let me explain, there are two types of creature you should never anger." The room started to shake as monstrous roars rumbled outside, and the light flickered out. "one is a dragon," the temperature suddenly soared and flames could be seen, flickering outside the door. Silhouetting the figure of a man through the blacked out window, "the other is a Fairy Tail mage." Several screams could be heard in the distance and a spine-tingling chuckle echoed through the wall as a green glow seemed to penetrate the stone wall opposite the door, seconds before it came crashing down. Revealing a shadowy figure shrouded by the dust and darkness. Kazuki slumped down the hopelessness of the situation dawning on him.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""So what do you think happens when the people you target are both..." Violent winds then tore through the room, ripping the door off its hinges and sending it crashing through the ceiling forming a hole through which could be seen a third person, illuminated against the moon, her arms spread wide as she descended into the room while the first figures stepped into the light cast through the hole "Mr Hugos. Allow me to introduce to my students, and the mages you have been attacking.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"The Black Steel dragon, Slayer to Metalacana the Iron dragon, and S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel Stepped forwards and grabbed Kazuki by his collar a threw him into the chair across the table and locking his wrists and ankles in place with strips of steel.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""The Lady of the Air, Slayer to Grandine the Sky dragon, and S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Wendy Marvel." Wendy landed behind the chair and forced it under the shell of the light, then pointing a finger at it, setting it aglow which quickly intensified into a dazzling glare.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""The Salamander, Slayer to Igneel the Fire dragon, and S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu stepped forwards, with his face in a satanic grin letting his canines show. Stamping his foot a line of flames shot out along the ground, towards the chair and encircling it.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""The future ambassadors to the dragon legions." The three Slayers then came to stand being Azrael.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""And me, The Blinding Darkness, The Sentinel of Seven Swords, The Angel of the End. Slayer to Kaousuga the Chaos dragon Emperor of the dragon legions, personal bodyguard to Mavis Vermilion, and the first S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Azrael Thermistos." He glared into the mans eyes, his irises glowing purple, all lights fading into a grey haze "and you will tell Zeref that his end has come" the voice, coming across almost melodic. And when the haze cleared, all that was left was a ruined room, and a blood stained wall.p 


End file.
